Mardröm
by romanoew
Summary: Utspelas i 'Ljudet av ditt hjärta'. Bella drömmer mardröm. Bellas POV. Kommentera gärna och läs mina andra fanfics. SM äger som sagt alla karaktärer. One-shot.


Det var mörkt och regnet piskade ner. Marken jag stod på var kall, blöt och hal under mina fötter och när jag försökte gå ramlade jag. Förgäves försökte jag resa mig upp samtidigt som jag tittade mig omkring för att se var jag befann mig. Men jag såg ingenting annat än mörker. Tillslut lyckades jag ställa mig upp på mina skakiga ben och regnet som öste ner var som en kall dusch. Jag frös. Det var när jag började försöka gå igen som jag hörde ljudet. Hans röst.

"Bella"

Hans röst som vanligtvis är varm, mjuk och len som sammet var nu raka motsatsen och det gjorde mig lite rädd.

"Ed-Edward"

Till och med min röst skakade i kylan. Försiktigt vände jag mig om för att försöka se honom men jag kunde inte hitta honom någonstans. Efter något som kändes som en evighet såg jag en skugga kliva fram och komma mot mig. Det var han.

"Rör dig inte, Bella"

Jag stod som fastklistrad i marken och mina ben började skaka ännu mer. Han lät inte alls som vanligt, han lät farlig. Men jag vägrade frukta honom. Han skulle aldrig göra mig illa.

"Duktig flicka"

När han kom närmare mig såg jag vissa förändringar i hans ansikte. Hans ögonfärg var inte den där vackra guldbruna, de var röda. Jag visste vad det betydde, Edward hade druckit människoblod.

"Din-a ö-ögo-nn"

Jag skakade av rädsla nu men släppte inte hans ansikte med blicken.

"Jag vet"

Han log ett ondskefullt leende mot mig som gjorde att hans tänder blottades.

"Stå alldeles stilla. Det kommer inte göra ont särskilt länge"

Jag ryckte till. Vad skulle han göra? Vad menade han med 'det kommer inte göra ont särskilt länge'? Särskilt länge.. Ska han.. döda mig?

"Gör det inte.."

Han fortsatte gå mot mig men han sa ingenting.

"Snälla Edward"

Mina ben vek sig av rädsla nu. Vad har hänt med honom? Varför gör han såhär mot mig?

"Jag vill inte såra dig Bella, inte igen. Men jag vill inte ha dig längre"

Orden han sa fick mig rycka till och hålet i mitt bröst som jag hade haft sist han hade lämnat mig var där igen. Smärtan övertog och all rädsla försvann.

"Jag älskar inte dig längre"

Han var framme vid mig nu. Han la sina stenhårda och kalla armar på mina höfter och la mig ner på marken.

"Säg ingenting Bella. Det är borta snart"

Efter han sagt det böjde han sig ner över mig och jag stängde ögonen och väntade på smärtan. Jag ville skrika åt honom att låta mig vara, men om han inte ville ha mig kunde han lika gärna döda mig. För jag skulle ändå vara död utan honom. Jag kände hans tänder pressas mot min hals och jag gav till ett skrik av smärta.

"Bella! Bella!"

Någonting kallt skakade mig och jag öppnade ögonen. Edward. Jag tittade mig omkring och insåg att jag var tillbaka i mitt rum. Jag tittade på Edwards ögon för att kontrollera att hans ögon fortfarande hade samma guldbruna färg. Det hade dem. Det var alltså bara en mardröm.

"Vad drömde du?"

Han tittade frågande på mig och jag såg smärtan i hans ögon. Utan att svara la jag armarna om hans hals och tryckte mig mot honom.

"Mardröm"

Han började vagga mig lugnt i sin famn.

"Såja. Jag är här, gumman"

Jag snyftade bara mot hans bröst och drog in hans doft.

"Vad drömde du älskling? Snälla, berätta"

"Röda ögon. Vassa tänder. Döda"

Jag fick inte fram mer.

"Jag kommer aldrig låta någon röra dig, Bella"

"Inte någon. Det var du"

Han slutade vagga mig och hans armar som omfamnade mig stelnade till.

"Du ville inte ha mig mer. Så du skulle.. döda.. mig"

Jag tryckte mig mot honom ännu hårdare och han protesterade inte utan kramade om mig tillbaka.

"Jag kommer aldrig någonsin lämna dig igen. Jag kommer aldrig någonsin göra dig illa"

Han försökte låta som vanligt men jag hörde smärtan i hans röst.

"Jag vet"

Jag nickade. Jag visste att han talade sanning. Edward var min och det skulle han alltid vara.

"Jag älskar dig"

Orden hördes knappt eftersom jag hade viskat dem mot hans bröst, men han hade såklart hört dem ändå.

"Jag älskar dig mer"

Tror han, ja.


End file.
